Alister's Heaven
by elizard9594
Summary: Set During Tomb Raider: Underworld. Alister's Flashback of his life mainly. ZipxAlister in it a bit. Oneshot. Yes i know i spelled Alister's name wrong, but this was my 1st ever fanfic written quite awhile back, so please bear with me. Pleas R


**Allistair's Heaven**

**By: Elizabeth Brown**

**For: All of the Zip & Allistair Fans**

Allistair's body slumped limply to the floor as Doppelhoe looked on silently, blowing on the nozzle of her gun to clear the smoke just like they do in all of the old-timey-western movies. The gun she had just used to take Allistair's life.

Allistair found it funny that only now was his life flashing before his eyes. He always thought that was supposed to happen before you died. But no, the only thing her remembered before he died was Lara's face against the dark background screaming with all her might and the angriest-but somehow also the saddest-look on her face that he'd ever seen and the large bang of the bullet flying from Doppelhoe's gun. After that it all faded to black.

The memories weren't all really his entire life, just the good parts. They all came in various forms, some like mini-movies, some just still pictures of the memory, some like a scrapbook- a collection of several pictures all scattered together in one page, some actual items, and a few voice clips thrown in. Allistair took note of each of his favorites as they passed by his eyes, Each of them lingering in his memory for a few seconds after it disappeared.

The first one was of his arrival at the mansion. It was a still of him in the foyer after just stepping into Lara's home, his mouth was dropped open in surprise and his suitcase lay sprawled on the floor next to him, as Lara looked at his expression, giggling.

As it faded away, the second took its place. It was also a still of him and Zip at Lara's annual Christmas party. Zip was sprinkling glitter on his head in front of Lara, while he stood there, his hands flying through his hair, trying to get all of it out.

The third was also a picture of the winter, right after the Christmas party. I was Zip and Allistair sledding down the big hill in Lara's backyard sledding. Zip was in back, his nose and cheeks pink as he laughed and had a good time. Allistair just sat in front of the red toboggan, his gloved hands covering his face.

The next was funny. It was another still- this one of the top of his desk, all organized in the manner he liked it- not a pen out of place. It had a nagging voice in the background saying: "Do you ever go a day without organizing every detail of your life?" In the cute way that Zip did every time he saw the top of Allistair's desk.

After that was a memory in mini-movie form, one of Allistair showing off his uncoordinated-ness. It started with Zip just finishing fixing Lara's broken PLS- it had had a short circuit in it. And Zip asking Allistair to take it to Lara in her bedroom. Allistair, of course- being the good person that he is- said yes and set off in the direction of Lara's bedroom. As he opened her bedroom door after walking up the grand staircase and down the extremely long corridor that led to her bedroom, he stepped in with a "Lara? Are you in here?" he walked forward a few steps to the center of her sitting room and looked around. He spotted Lara changing her top in her grand walk-in closet and spun around to face the other direction with a yelp of "Oh God!" in that cute accent of his. And came face-to-face with a mirror, reflecting what he had just seen. Allistair yelped "Bloody hell!" and stepped backwards, in doing so tripping over the coffee table that sits in the middle of the room and going sprawling across the floor, dropping the PLS en-route sending it flying onto the stone floor of Lara's bedroom, re-breaking it. Lara saw what Allistair fall and pulled her top on, walked over, and helped Allistair up off of his bum. When she spotted the broken PLS lying on the floor, she gave a sad smile, picked it up, and kissed Allistair on the cheek with an "It's okay luv, it can be fixed." Allistair just stood there, blushing bright red.

As that memory faded out into the blackness, a pictures of Allistair and Zip took their place. Actually it was four pictures on a strip all together. The ones they had had done at the mall in a photo-booth.

The first was of the two of them sitting next to each other just smiling. It was a normal picture that is always the first picture when in one of those photo-booths.

The second was Allistair sitting in front, a disgruntled look on his face while Zip stood behind him making antlers on his head with his hands and sticking out his tongue at the camera.

The third was the funny one of the bunch. It was Zip's face pressed up against the glass in front of the lens, smushing it to no extent. Whilst Allistair stood in the background, laughing at his stupidness.

The last of the ones almost made Allistair cry. It was of him and Zip kissing. If he were still alive, he probably would have. It was the saddest reminder that he was dead. Even if he went to that big white place in the sky, that he would always miss being, on earth, in Zip's arms.

**Because That was Allistair's Heaven.**

**The End**


End file.
